Lily Yuki
"I luv my family. I luv them forevur and evur." - Lily talking about her family. Lily Yuki is the baby daughter of Jaden and Alexis. She is loved by her entire family, and she loves them all VERY much. Especially her parents, her uncle, her aunt, her cousin Xion and the cubs. Lily has her mother's beauty and kindness and her father's bravery. She is a kind-hearted sweetheart who is very friendly. But she's also a little mischievous like her father and has a sense of humor too. She's also very curious, adventurous, very timid and shy. Gallery InjectionFairyLily-YS14-EN-C-1E.png Lily's Halloween Costume.png Trivia *Lily Yuki will be born in Birth of a Lily. *Lily looks up to her parents, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Princess Cadence and Rapunzel as her idols. *Lily is the youngest member of the team besides Tammy and DJ, the second youngest being Princess Flurry Heart. *Lily is nicknamed "Silly Lily" due to her humorous behavior. *Like her daddy, Lily can see Duel Spirits. Her Duel Monster Spirit partner is Injection Fairy Lily. It's very likely she'll become a Duelist like her parents someday. *Since her parents are the King and Queen of Games, this makes Lily the Princess of Games. *Lily's favorite color is magenta. *Lily likes to push buttons for fun (belly button's mostly). *Lily is a little ball of energy, and she doesn't tire out so easily. This also makes her crawl faster than a typical baby. *Lily is also VERY ticklish. *Just like how Jaden and Alexis are Xion's favorite uncle and aunt, Jeffrey and Aqua are Lily's favorite uncle and aunt. *Lily is best friends with Rapunzel's son Robin Fitzherbert. They are also playmates. She even blushes whenever she sees Robin, hinting that she has a crush on him. Lily is also best friends with Princess Flurry Heart. *Lily has a toy dragon doll which she names Fireball. He is colored black and red, similarly to Dragon-Jeffrey's body color. * Lily Yuki has a toy Keyblade that was created by Jeffrey Dragonheart. She calls it "Fairy Star". * Lily may have inherited the Supreme King's power from Jaden, thus becoming the Supreme Princess. * During dangerous Adventures (Ex: Guardians of the Galaxy), Alexis leaves Rapunzel to babysit Lily. Sometimes, Lily would be babysat by Elsa and Anna. * Lily has a talent for drawing and making art. * Lily gets a big role in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial. Like Elliott, she gains a psychic connection with E.T. * Lily gets her own mermaid form in the future. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Daughters Category:Babies Category:Females Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Cousins Category:Xion's family Category:Possible Duelists Category:Possible Keyblade Wielders Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Nieces Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Sweethearts Category:Singers Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Siblings Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Robin Fitzherbert & Lily Yuki Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Princesses Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Royalty Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Toons Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:The Dragonheart Family Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Granddaughters Category:Twilight's family Category:Mermaids